stephen_squirrelskyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pumbaa
Pumbaa is a warthog from The Lion King. Between him and Timon, he is the true brains of the duo. He played Patrick Star in Timonbob Meerkatpants He is a Starfish He played Wolfman in Dumbo's Nightmare Before Christmas He is a werewolf He played Barney in Pumbaa & Friends He is a Dinosaur He played The Twin Lostboys in Orinoco Pan and Orinoco Pan 2: Return to Neverland He is a lost boy He played Bashful in Sawyer White and the Seven Animals He is a dwarf He played The Sultan in Kermiladdin He is a sultan He played Max in The Little Mer-Lioness He is a sheepdog He played Rufus in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) He played Rajah in Simbaladdin He is a tiger He played Little Brother in Nala (Mulan) He is a dog He played Appa in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is a flying bison He played Speed in The Otter Lioness, The Otter Lioness 2 Escape Form Castle Mountain and The Porcupine Princess He is a turtle He played the Ram in Nala's Nest (aka Charlotte's Web) He is a ram He played Alvaro in El Arca (CoolZDane Style) He played Hugo Young in Simba and Kovu He is a fat boy He played Baloo in The Savannah Book and The Savannah Book 2 He and Timon are bears He played Obelix in Timonix He played Luiz in Rio (Disney Version) He is a Bulldog He played Lafayette in The Aristobears and The Aristohanas He played Gazpacho in Simba (Chowder) He played Elliot in Sniffles' Warthog He played Baymax in Big Hero 6 (TheBluesRockz Style) He played Booster in Cale Tucker of Star Command: The Adventure Begins He played Bigoriki in GoGoRiki (NimbusKidsMovies Version) He played SkyTrain Mark I #121 He is a playable with Hudson He played SkyTrain Mark I #144 He is a non-playable He played as Samson in Sleeping Beauty (Austin A Style) with Timon He is a horse He Played As Miguel In The Road To El Dorado (CoolzDane Animal Style) He Is A Mighty Powerful Gods Portrayals: * In The Lion King spoof for 4000Movies he is played by Brock. Voice Actors: #Ernie Sabella - English (1994-present) #Seth Rogen - English (2019 live action film) Gallery: Pumbaa in The Lion King.jpg|Pumbaa in The Lion King Pumbaa in The Lion King-0.jpg|Pumbaa in The Lion King Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa Old Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa (Old) Pumbaa in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg|Pumbaa in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Pumba in Mickey's Magical Christmas Snowed in at the House of Mouse.jpg|Pumba in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Pumbaa in The Lion King 1½.jpg|Pumbaa in The Lion King 1½ Clippumb2.gif Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5063.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5071.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5210.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5319.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5320.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5321.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5322.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5336.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7158.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7164.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8184.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8186.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8264.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9736.jpg pumbaa bottom.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5377.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5378.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5379.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3818.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3814.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3813.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3812.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3811.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3810.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2956.jpg Pumbaa in the first film.jpg char_149504.jpg|Pumbaa in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar char_162855.jpg|Pumbaa in The Lion Guard Warthog-clip-art-warthog-clip-art-6.gif Pumbaa_TLG.png pumbaa screaming in theatre 1.png pumbaa screaming in theatre 2.png pumbaa screaming in theatre 3.png pumbaa screaming in theatre 4.png pumbaa screaming in theatre 5.png pumbaa screaming in theatre 6.png lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-1915.jpg lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-1916.jpg lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-1917.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Warthogs Category:Pigs Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Red Characters Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Fat Characters Category:Sequel Characters Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:DisneyToon Studios Characters Category:Feature Film Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 2 Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Timon and Pumbaa Category:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Characters Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Timon X Pumbaa Category:Wild Animals Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Comedians Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Characters who Fart Category:Princess Rapunzel Category:Princess Rapunzel Movie Spoofs Category:Geniuses Category:Animals